In recent years, for the purpose of a reduction in weight and cost of drive mechanisms or power transmission mechanisms of various types, regarding a mechanical part constituting a component thereof, an attempt has been made to replace a mechanical part made of a metal material (metal part) by one made of a resin material (resin part). As an example of such an attempt, as described in, for example, JP 2005-188552 A (Patent Document 1), there is exemplified a fluid dynamic bearing device in which a housing fixed to a bracket of a spindle motor for a disk drive (HDD or the like) is formed of a resin part. Incidentally, the fluid dynamic bearing device of this type is required to have rotation accuracy of micro order, and hence, upon fixation of the fluid dynamic bearing device (housing) to the bracket, there is such a high risk that desired rotation accuracy can not be satisfied when deformation or distortion occur in each member. Therefore, adhesion, which is unlikely to cause such a problem, is generally adopted as a fixation means for both parts.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-188552 A